1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to a method of transmitting log information on a document using metadata which can manage log information based on the metadata, and a host device, an image forming apparatus and an image forming system using the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus (such as a printer or a multi functional printer) includes at least one of printing, scanning, copy and facsimile functions. If a user performs printing, scanning, copy and/or facsimile transmitting/receiving operations with the image forming apparatus, log information is stored in the image forming apparatus. Log information refers to information about a user name, the kind of operation, operation time, the number of a printed paper, etc. Accordingly, the user can monitor the printing operation in the image forming apparatus.
However, a conventional image forming apparatus does not include a configuration for utilizing metadata. Here, metadata refers to data which includes information on an account for receiving log information about a printing operation generated by a document creator. Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus can not recognize information about a user, an output point, etc. for a specific document.